koushaku_reijou_no_tashinamifandomcom-20200214-history
Ellia Marea
| image = | aliases = | affiliation = | relatives = Alfred Dean Tasmeria (Step-son) Leticia Tasmeria (Step-daughter) Edward Tone Tasmeria (Son) | relationships= | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = }} (エルリア・マリエラ) is Edward's mother and the step-mother of Alfred and his younger sister Leticia. It is implied in the series that she caused the death of the first queen so she could take her place. Appearance Personality She is extravagant person who spends unnecessarily to the point of depleting the nation's treasury. She will do anything to achieve her goal, even if it means killing her family. She doesn't think too much about the consequence of her action or it's impact on the kingdom. She favors those who help ascend her own son to throne. History She was a concubine to the king. She is a daughter of a Marquis, whereas the legal wife of the king was a daughter of an Earl. Thus, when one looks at their family status, the legal wife’s House is inferior to the concubine’s. The King unexpectedly fell in love with the legal wife and used brute force to abolish all objection to making her his Queen, resulting in the current delicate balance. Later, the legal wife mysteriously died, and it was rumored to be her doing. She rose to be next queen and slowly developed power. According to the Queen Dowager, they did love each other in the past. When their emotions grew sour, then they also hated each other more than anyone else could. She tried to solidify the faction for her son to be the king, but Alfred arrived in nick of time and arrested her for her crimes. It had already been decided, Queen Ellia and Marquis Marea’s family were to be executed by beheading. Scheming for the throne and treason were great crimes. Aside from losing their titles, their land was also be taken away so no one in their families could inherit them. Relationships Merellis Reiser Armelia It was mentioned that Merellis didn't like Ellia. Merellis avoided both Ellia and all the house which allied with her. However, Merellis reluctantly gave her daughter to be betrothed to Ellia's son, Edward. Ellia was happy to win her house in favor of this marriage which may aid Edward to ascend the throne. But Merellis attitude didn't change. Iris Lana Armelia Ellia was indifferent about Iris in the beginning, she only saw Iris as a way to gain the aid of Armelia house in support of his son ascension to throne. But being a loving mother, she agreed to his son's wish of annulling the engagement to marry a baron's girl. She was not worried about the consequence, since Bern of Armelia house allied with her son. Later, she came to know about Iris 's success who was also backed by queen Dowager. Her faction became a laughing stock for losing a valuable girl as a bride. This proved to be of great obstacle for her son's ascension to throne and she came to fear Armelia house tipping in favor of the First prince because of annulled engagement, so she plotted against Iris. Yuri Neuer Quotes Gallery Category:Royalty